Stealing The Prize
by brianna2alexa
Summary: Lucius goes after what he wants...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! First the disclaimer...i do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to the lovely JKR and associated companies. Next, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have this story posted on two other sites (see my profile for info), its ok if you don't like it but please offer constructive criticism, no flames please?? other than that i hope you enjoy this and please, please review, it totally makes my day when i get to read them!!_**

**STEALING THE PRIZE**

"Lucius tell me again why you have included me in this little venture," drawled the voice of Severus Snape "The security on that building is so tight it would make getting into your ex-wife's pants seem easy." He was not happy. Then again, when was he ever? It was late, just past midnight and there was a chill in the air. He had left two potions still brewing and wanted to get back to them before they were irreparably damaged. However, his friend appeared to have other ideas.

"Damn, Sev, you're getting old. I explained this to you already, you are the lookout and do leave any mention of my ex-wife out of our conversations." Lucius Malfoy glanced at the dark wizard standing to the left and slightly behind him. They happened to be standing in the park across the street from The White Knight, a very posh hotel in wizarding London. The Golden Trio was staying there as tomorrow Harry Potter would make Ginny Weasley his wife. Because the savior of the wizarding world was there, the hotel had taken extra measures to ensure that its occupants were safe from the swarming media, and other such riff raff that wanted a glimpse of Harry.

Presently, Severus was waiting for the rest of Lucius' brilliant plan. "You'll never get in there. Even if you do, there's not a chance in hell you'd get near her." Lucius turned swiftly to face his friend. His grey eyes glinted fiercely in the moonlight, "I will have what belongs to me." His tone and the set of his jaw indicated that he was a lot more peeved about the situation he was in than he had previously let on. The witch he had come to love in the last two years was avoiding him, thanks to the man currently standing next to him. Hermione Granger was Severus' apprentice. After the war she had chosen to complete her education through courses by mail. Hogwarts had needed to be rebuilt so any student who had wanted to continue with their education was offered the chance to do it that way.

It had been a bit of a surprise to the Potions Master when he had received her letter requesting to spend three years apprenticing potions with him. He wanted to say no, knew how inquisitive she was, how insufferable she could be when she got an idea stuck in her head and would not let it go. Then he looked at her N.E.W.T. scores and knew he could not say no. He couldn't ever remember a student scoring so high in Advanced Potions. Grudgingly, he wrote back answering her request in the affirmative.

"How is this going to work, then? There are aurors stationed on every floor and at least three of them are on HER floor alone. They have wards set up and…." Severus' voice trailed off as he noticed that Lucius was no longer anywhere near him. "Damn him, more like an impetuous child than a grown man these days," Severus muttered under his breath. He finally spotted Lucius standing in the shadows on the side of the hotel. He had a broom in hand and was in the process of climbing on when Severus heard a soft chuckle behind him.

Whirling around, black cape billowing and wand in hand he came face to face with his Godson, Draco.

"You must be getting old, Uncle Sev, if you didn't even hear me come up behind you."

"Like father, like son." Severus released a long-suffering sigh, "For your information, Malfoy, I am not that old and would appreciate no more references to such. Is that clear?" Oh-uh, Uncle Sev was in "Professor Snape" mode now. Draco briefly wondered what Lucius had said to put his Godfather in such a mood.

"Has your father given you any idea how I'm supposed to notify him if something goes wrong?"

Draco shook his head, "No, but he did mention something about proving himself to a 'damn stubborn witch and the hook-nosed git that had influenced her.' Don't know about you Uncle Sev, but I want a front row seat to this show."

A very tiny smile appeared on Severus' face. It looked more like a sneer but to those who knew, and Draco knew it was as close to a full smile as the dark wizard would ever get. When Hermione had first met with him in the Dungeons of Hogwarts (which had been rebuilt during her year of mail-away classes) he treated her as he always had. Disdainfully. As though he believed she would be wasting his time just like she had done as a student in her first years at Hogwarts. He had actually told her it was a pity that he could no longer take points from Gryffindor through her. She had simply smiled and somehow he had the feeling she was trying to see past the tough exterior he presented to the world. Severus was also surprised at how grown up she was. She had finally tamed that mass of hair on her head, now it hung in loose ringlets to just below her shoulders. Her honey brown eyes still held warmth for the people around her although there seemed to be a hint of hardness in them. That hardness often went unnoticed unless you were looking for it.

Severus had been surprised at how well they had begun to work together. He knew she was a quick learner, what he hadn't known was that she could be a bit on the temperamental side and also that she retained a rather perverse sense of humor. It amused him no end to see the Gryffindor Princess laughing hard at things he was sure would have caused a permanent blush on Minerva's cheeks and her lips to pucker up even more.

At first he had not let on that he was pleased by both her aptitude and her attitude. It was easier to just revert to the Professor/Student roles they had always assumed. That had changed one night as they were brewing Wolfsbane Potion. He had needed it as he was going to do a pop quiz in class tomorrow. The current 7th years were going to have to identify each potion by color, smell, and thickness. Severus had walked into the classroom, pleased to note that Hermione was early and had already begun to gather the necessary ingredients.

"Granger. Eager to start I see. You always were an overachiever." His tone of voice made it sound as if he were insulting her,

"No, sir. Just eager to spend the night with you." It was the first time she had slipped in showing him her sense of humor. She bit her lip as she waited for his response.

The room had gone completely still for about 10 seconds, then a deep chuckle emanated from the Potions Master. It took a moment for Hermione to place the sound as she had never heard it before and she let a few giggles out herself.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. I wouldn't have believed you had it in you had I not heard you myself. Now let's finish off the rest of this potion."

So began the odd friendship between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews! They make my day. 'insert usual disclaimer here' Enjoy chapter two!!_**

STEALING THE PRIZE

CHAPTER TWO

Lucius kicked off with his broom and circled the massive white stoned hotel twice, all the while contemplating the best way to distract the rent-a-aurors that guarded his witch's floor. The cool night air served to keep him alert to his surroundings and on his second trip around the hotel he noticed that Draco had joined Severus on the ground. Slowing the broom a bit, a devilish grin curled his lips as he saw his plan was about to take shape.

The tall wizard flew to the side of the hotel where he noticed Potter himself standing outside with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ronald Weasley. Amazingly, none of the crowd in front of the hotel noticed The-Boy-Who-Lived outside yet. Lowering the broom to the ground, Lucius dismounted and walked up to the trio. He kept his hands raised in front of his chest so that they knew he wasn't going to try anything to get past them.

"Malfoy," Ron growled, "She won't be seeing you. Not after the condition you left her in."

"Mr. Weasley, I can assure you that you have your facts wrong, as usual. It was she who left me," Lucius calmly returned. "What of the condition she left me in?" When the brunette had left him he had felt oddly bereft as though a piece of him was missing. He had gone to Snape to find out what was wrong with her. He complained to Severus that it wasn't like he didn't give her beautiful things and it certainly wasn't because they were having trouble with their bedroom activities. The physical attraction between them burned hotter than any attraction he had ever felt before. So the question was put to his old friend about what could possibly be wrong. Severus' answer had surprised him. He had simply told Lucius that while Hermione enjoyed being spoiled by him and seemed content with their 'other' activities (here he stumbled a little as there had been a few occasions where he had walked in on the lusty couple), she needed more than that. Lucius had spent the last few days figuring out what seemed to be obvious to everyone else.

"I doubt she left you in the same condition, Malfoy! After all it is practically impossible for a man…oomph! Bloody hell, Harry that hurt!" Ron's tirade had been cut off by Harry quickly and efficiently and perhaps a bit roughly, elbowing Ron in the side.

"What Ron means to say is that Hermione told us she didn't want to speak with you for a while," Harry explained.

With a nod, Lucius turned to walk away and all three men watched as he left. There was no warning when, suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and the words 'Petrificus Totalus' where heard. Lucius turned around and sauntered back to where Harry Potter had petrified his two friends. "You've only got a few moments before all the aurors are down here. They won't leave her alone for long." Lucius nodded to Harry and gave a barely audible 'thanks'. He was about to step through the doorway when he heard Harry speak again, "And, Malfoy? Fuck this up and I'll make sure you never find them again."

Harry turned to Kingsley and released him from the spell. Ron's eyes were moving frantically but Harry quickly explained why he had helped Lucius before he cast 'Finite Incantatem' Ron's way. He knew that if he had released Ron right away it might have prevented Lucius from making his way up to Hermione.

Lucius quietly made his way up the staircase. As he walked he gave a brief thought to Harry's use of the word 'they'. Deciding it must have just been a Freudian slip (and wouldn't his witch be proud of him for using a muggle catch phrase!) he dismissed it and continued on his way. Reaching the third floor he peeked out the window in the stairwell and saw his son and friend still waiting in the park. 'Interfering gits', he thought to himself. Telling her to just pack up and leave the Manor without so much as a note. And then to make matters worse, Snape had even helped her bring her belongings to Potter's house.

On top of that, Draco had even blamed him for Hermione leaving. The two had become good friends and could be found at any given time debating a number of various topics. Lucius would also get involved, often playing devil's advocate by bringing up points to help both sides or by injecting a third party opinion to the debate. Because of this, dinner at the Manor was loud, boisterous, and a good deal less "proper" than it had been while he was still married to Narcissa. Snape also frequently came to these dinners as well, as Potter, the Weasley girl, and Luna Lovegood.

It hadn't been easy for him to admit his attraction. The first time he had seen her after the war was in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts. Classes were finished for the day and Hermione and Severus were seated at a lab table discussing a new potion. Severus was laughing and Hermione had a light blush on her cheeks. Lucius had just walked in and paused in the doorway at the sound of his friend laughing. It was unusual for Snape to find anything about teaching 'dunderheads' funny. The girl's profile was to him and he saw an attractive young woman, brown hair tumbling softly down her back. She seemed well developed and from what he could tell her body was softly rounded in all the places a woman should be.

Once he had realized Lucius was there, Severus had introduced him to Hermione as though the history between the two didn't exist. Hermione had read between the lines and knew that the Potions Master was subtly trying to tell her to give the elder Malfoy a chance. There was a lot about the Malfoy family she didn't yet know, he had once told her. She respected that and had offered her hand in greeting to Lucius. He too had also been spoken to by Severus about Hermione Granger. He had been shocked to find out that she was apprenticing under Snape and had made a few disparaging remarks about her character. That is until Severus had basically told him that he didn't know the young witch at all and to refrain from any more comments regarding his apprentice.

The introduction had been awkward at best, made even more so by Severus alluding to the nature of the potion they had been discussing previously and causing Hermione to issue a reply calling Snape a dirty old man even as she blushed profusely. Lucius finally caught on to the fact that it was a pleasure enhancement potion and released a deep chuckle at Hermione's response. Perhaps there was more to her than he knew, and wouldn't it be interesting to find out.

Shaking his head at the memory, Lucius continued on his way down the hall towards her room. Hermione Granger had turned his life around and he intended to see that it stayed that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks so much to those who reviewed and added this as an alert or favorite story!! Reviews make me happy _**

**_RedRosette: I am sorry that the OOCness of the story bothers you. The idea of the story is rather sweet (which we all know is not very Slytherinesque) and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. I do hope you'll stick it out, perhaps there will be a part you like, if not I very much appreciate the honesty of your review (and I do mean that sincerely)._**

**_insert usual disclaimer here_**

STEALING THE PRIZE

CHAPTER THREE

Lucius knew that Hermione's room was the last suite at the end of the hall. There was no where for him to hide between the stairwell and the door to her room. He thought about casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself but quickly shoved the idea aside. Lucius squared his shoulders, arrogance in place as though he had every right to be there, and pushed open the stairwell door. The door creaked as it was opened and Lucius winced at the sound. He waited a moment or two than proceeded to walk down the elegantly decorated hallway. With each step his confidence grew that no one would come between him and Hermione's door.

"Wotcher, Malfoy!" The voice behind him caused him to jump and turn on his heel. Standing next to him was none other than the animagus, Nymphadora Tonks. 'Great,' he thought, 'bloody aurors have impeccable timing.'

"Got past Harry and Ron, then? Kind of curious how you got by Hermione's boys. One would think Ron might have drawn his wand immediately at the sight of you. Still he was Hermione's first boyfriend so of course he'd be overprotective."

Lucius growled low in his throat at the mention of Ron's name. He had been Hermione's first boyfriend and lover. She had spent only a few months after the war with Ron. It became too much when Molly began to pressure her to marry her 'Ronniekins.' That was something she was not yet ready for, and try as she did to convince Ron and Molly of that, the only way to get through to the both of them was to break up with Ron.

"That boy was never good enough for her. She needs a real man."

"And so you think you're it, then?"

"There will never be another for her."

"She deserves better."

"There is no better."

"Prove it," challenged Tonks.

With a long suffering sigh Lucius replied, "I'm standing here, am I not?"

"Not to me, Malfoy, to her," and so saying, Tonks lifted her hand and pointed just over Lucius' shoulder. "Wotcher, Hermione!" Lucius stiffened and turned around. What he saw hurt his chest and constricted his breathing. Briefly he wondered if this is what a broken heart might feel like.

She was a mess. Her face was red. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her hair, well, he had never seen her hair in such disarray. She was wearing a simple white cotton sleep shirt that fell to just above her knees. Her feet were bare and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her.

"Want me to make him leave?" Tonks asked. She did not use her 'auror' tone as she believed Hermione and Lucius needed to be alone to work through their issues.

Hermione shook her head in response and quietly said, "Come in, Lucius, we need to talk."

"Damn right we do," he said in tight voice that she knew to mean he was very upset with her. Lucius stalked straight up to Hermione's doorway and stopped in front of her. He reached out to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and then spoke again quietly, "Tell the watch dog she can leave. I'll not be raising hand nor wand against you, no matter how tempted I am to do so." He continued the rest of the way into her suite and went directly to the bar to pour himself a snifter of brandy. He heard her dismiss the auror and close the door.

His back was still to her when she began to speak. Walking through the sitting room, which had been decorated in ivory damask and silk with cherry wood furniture, she came to a halt directly behind him.

"I was wrong to leave the way I did…I..."

"Wrong? Wrong is not the word, Hermione. I left that morning for my business meeting with the scent of you still on me and the promise of having you again when I returned. When I came home it was to Mipsy beside herself because Miss Hermione was gone. If you were so unhappy with me and the things I gave you then you should at least have the common courtesy of leaving a note." Even as he spoke, Lucius refused to look at her. She thought it was because he was so angry he couldn't even look at her. He knew it was because if he looked he would have to touch and he could never stop when it came to her.

"Lucius…." She began, only to have him interrupt her once more.

"I bought you, jewelry, art, clothes, books, damn it, witch, what else do you need? I satisfy every fucking itch your body has. You crave my touch, my body. Me." Finally, he turned to look at her.

"It's not about the things, Lucius. It was never about the material things." As much as she wanted to just bury her head against his chest and beg to go home with him, she knew it wouldn't solve anything. So lifting her chin up her raised her eyes to him. Brown met grey and held as she continued to speak. "I did not leave because of what you bought me; I left in spite of it. There are…" Yet again, she was interrupted by him.

"Hermione, if you don't want them then perhaps I'll find a witch who will." If his aim was to push her to her limits, than he was definitely on target. With a small cry, she balled her hand into a fist. The sound of skin hitting skin followed and Lucius' head snapped to the side. "You bastard," she screamed and attempted to slap him, but this time he caught her wrist before she made contact.

"That first hit was a freebie, my dear. Do it again and I shall be forced to retaliate."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Hermione yanked her arm from his grasp and stumbled to the other side of the room. "This is not getting us anywhere. Please, I need you to listen to me. There is something I have to tell you. I am…"

"Hermione!" The door to her suite burst open and Ron rushed inside. Taking in her disheveled state he turned to Lucius. "What did you do to her? Damn it, this is how you treat the mother of your child?"

Lucius' eyes snapped back towards Hermione. He spoke in a low, menacing voice, never once taking his eyes off of her. "Weasley. Get. Out."

"I'm not leaving her to the likes of you. She's..."

"Ronald! I am fine. Just go, now." Hermione did not raise her voice but her tone did not invite argument. Ron eyed her for a few moments. "Shout if you need me then." With a final glare at the elder Malfoy, Ron left the room.

Hermione looked into Lucius' eyes. In them she saw a myriad of emotion. There was pride, hope, fear, surprise, and could it be…..love. She didn't know but she knew she had to explain her actions.

"Is it true?" At her nod he continued to talk, "Did you know when you left? Did you deliberately try to keep this from me?" he demanded. As he spoke he walked until he was right in front of her.

"No, Lucius, I only found out this morning. Harry found me vomiting after breakfast and threatened to take me to a Healer if I didn't get better. When I started to vomit again he brought me to St. Mungo's."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. It was time to lay it all out on the line. She was hoping that her risk would pay off as she really couldn't picture her life without this man. Linking her fingers with his, she quietly spoke, "There are two priceless gifts you could give me. One you've already given to me." She placed his hand on her stomach and watched his eyes widen slightly at the knowledge that somewhere just below his hand was the beginning of a life they had created.

He slowly released a breath at the realization that he was being given a second chance to do things right. His marriage to Narcissa was a bitter, cold one. Narcissa was a cool, vindictive bitch and he shuddered slightly at the memory. He knew Hermione would never be like that, knew in that instant that all he wanted but would never admit to was standing just in front of him. He loved her. He. Loved. Her.

Hermione gazed up at his face and watched as he stared intently at his hand on her abdomen. Although she couldn't tell what he was thinking it soon became obvious when he met her gaze. There was so much tenderness in them and love. Her breath caught in her throat at the depth of emotion she saw there.

"The words, Lucius, please," she whispered, "I've been telling you for a while now how much I love you. That's the second priceless gift you can give me….saying the words."

Lucius placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. "Once I say them, there is no going back. You're mine, only mine. We will be married." She nodded and ran her hands up his chest to grasp his shoulders. His nearness was driving her crazy but before she pounced on him she needed to hear those three simple words.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips than tilted her face up so he could look directly in to her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."


End file.
